


The Day Jooheon Breaks

by iseemikimouse



Series: unfleshed out tiny stories [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Heavy Angst, Kinda, M/M, Mages, Weapons, along with the rest of stray kids, bangtan is mentioned, but once again i have the ship of changkyun hoseok and kihyun looming around, can you tell yet, death game kinda, he created the video game they're trapped in..., i need more of mage seungkwan please, i only tagged joohyuks relationship because its the one staring at you in the face, i really like gods and goddess, if there is anything else im missing, jooheon is a smart bean, please, someone tell me, there is a death but its not a main one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Jooheon wasn't fully expecting to wake up in a video game world. A part of him knew it might happen and that's the part he wishes wasn't true.





	The Day Jooheon Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamwatch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964943) by [3_RACHA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_RACHA/pseuds/3_RACHA). 



When Jooheon opens his eyes, he’s not expecting to see a wood ceiling instead of the plaster one in his apartment. He stares at it for a couple of seconds before bolting up and looking at the room around him. It’s a small place with two beds, a dresser, and a couple of pictures.

He moves his hand, and it hits something, but he doesn’t want to look down. Instead, he curls his fingers against the cold metal and stands up. He doesn’t need to look at anything to know where he is as dread fills his stomach.

The door opens, and a man appears. He smiles brightly when he sees Jooheon and waves. “Hello!” he says happily causing Jooheon to take a step back before pushing the man aside and bolting out of the room.

He needs to get out of there.

Five pairs of eyes follow his movement when he throws open the front door, ignoring the yelling coming from behind him. His vision is hit with trees and a clear sky. It’s almost silent if not for the chirping of different animals around him. The scenery is pleasant until he remembers where he is in the first place.

There are footsteps behind him, but he doesn’t turn. Instead, he continues forward but only for a few seconds. His vision begins doting black which causes him to stumble a little bit.

“Hey wait!” he hears, but he doesn’t have time to wait. He needs to get out of here. “You really need to calm down! You could get hurt.”

Jooheon slumps to the ground, and there’s a loud sigh coming from behind him. He wraps his arms around himself, his mind emptying of I need to get out of here's.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the man says. “I promise.”

Leaves crinkle beside Jooheon, and he feels the man’s presence behind him. He holds himself tighter when the man sits in front of him. There’s a soft smile on his face, his pink hair making his presence seem more delicate. He looks younger than Jooheon, but it doesn’t mean anything.

The man raises his hand, two fingers pressed together to make an ‘S’ shape in the air which makes a screen appear. Jooheon’s heart falls out of his chest as he curls into himself more. It’s just as he feared.

“Your name is Jooheon?” the man says.

Jooheon doesn’t answer for a couple of seconds before nodding. If this man knew what his name is, then he’s an ally. With a shaky hand, he does the same motion as the other causing his screen to pop up. The menu reads in bright blue letters:

> **JOOHEON: 35%**
> 
> **STATUS: MENTALLY UNSTABLE**
> 
> **GUILD: MONTEEN**
> 
> **GUILD MEMBERS: TWENTY - ALIVE; ZERO - DEAD**
> 
> **RACE: MAGE**
> 
> **OCCUPATION: COMBAT SCHOLAR WITH INFLUENCES IN EARTH AND ILLUSION MAGIC**
> 
> **MAP: WORLD**
> 
> **EVENTS: MONTEEN’S SEUNGKWAN TO FIGHT STRAY BOYS’ MINHO- 2 HOURS**

Minho?

“You can click on them to see what they are,” the man says causing Jooheon to close his eyes.

He nods closing the screen and looking at the man in front of him. There’s no bar to the side letting him know the other’s name, but he supposes its okay. Something tells him, he won’t be with him for very long.

He uncurls his body when the black dots leave his body. He generally feels the better, but he wonders if it’s from the other boy.

“I freaked out too,” says the pink haired man. “I had no idea what was happening, but Hyunwoo hyung helped me through everything. I’d say welcome to Remus, but I don’t think that’s what you want to hear.”

Jooheon keeps his mouth shut.

“My name is Kihyun, and it looks like we’re going to be roommates. I hope we’ll become good friends, Jooheon.”

Jooheon nods again, pushing himself off the ground. Kihyun is by his side steading him with a warm hand. He opens his mouth to thank the other, but Kihyun shakes his head. “We’re a team now,” he says. “We help each other.”

Kihyun leads Jooheon back into the cabin where hushed voices can be heard. They stop the moment both of them cross step foot inside.

“You guys, this is-” Kihyun begins only to be cut off by someone else.

“Jooheon,” a voice says causing the said male to snap his head up. Four of the five guys are unfamiliar to him, but the last one holds a small smile on his face. Tears fill his dark eyes as he waves his hands in the air before putting them on his blonde hair.

Relief runs through Jooheon’s body as he looks at the man. He lets go of Kihyun and makes his way halfway before he’s engulfed in a massive hug. He’s warm and smells like cinnamon and vanilla, two things Jooheon didn’t think he’d be breathing for a while.

“Minhyukkie hyung,” he says.

“I can’t believe this,” Minhyuk says spinning Jooheon around. “I can’t believe your here.” Minhyuk pulls away and inspects Jooheon. He spins him around, all while smiling, and giving hugs. “You changed your hair! It’s grey!”

Jooheon laughs his shock from entering a video game leaving momentarily. “You dared me to it! We were going to be grey and white for the wedding!”

Minhyuk’s laugh is contagious the louder it gets. He turns to the rest of the group and motions to him. “This is Lee Jooheon, you guys. He’s my fiance!”  
Surprised gasps fill the air with shouts of excitement and “holy shit hyung! Your fiance is here!”

Minhyuk’s smile is beaming, but it’s his smile that causes Jooheon to freeze. His lover had been placed in the hospital, in a coma for the past seven months. The thought stills his mind and panic fills everything he has.

If Minhyuk was in this game, a slave to it then there’s no doubt on what happened. There’s no doubt on what happened to his brother.

“Hyung,” he whispers, and Minhyuk turns to him. “Minnie is here.”

Minhyuk only stares at Jooheon, his smiling dropping off his face. Alarm raises in his eyes. “How long?”

Jooheon shakes his head. “Two months? I don’t kno-”

“You guys! We need to leave because Kwannie’s match starts soon!” a boy says running into the room with a bright smile. “Seungcheol hyung wants all of us to leave now since it’ll take a while for us to get to the arena.” His eyes land on Jooheon causing him to smile. “I noticed the number of the guild members went up. Welcome to Remus! I’m Seokmin, but introductions can be later. We need to leave!”

Seokmin turns around and rushes outside, jumping from excitement. Minhyuk turns to Jooheon. “Let’s talk on the way?”

Jooheon holds out his hand. “Lead the way.”

The walk to the arena isn’t a long one, but Jooheon learns a lot of information. He learns Monteen used to be two different guilds before merging into one. He learns Kihyun’s having trouble trying to figure out if he’s in love with Hoseok or Changkyun (Minhyuk is betting both). In turn, everyone learns about Jooheon’s brother who has been missing and how Jooheon and Minhyuk met. They question Jooheon’s love for Minhyuk and send their hopeful messages to him.

“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere!” Changkyun says swinging Kihyun’s hand. “You’ll find him.”

“He still sounds amazing,” Minhyuk says, pressing a kiss to Jooheon’s cheek. “I really can’t wait to meet him in person!”

Kihyun side eyes Minhyuk. “You’ve never met your fiance's brother?”

“Not in person because he’s studying in Busan! But I have spoken to Minnie. In fact, between the two of us, I think we’d always talked off Jooheonnie’s ear off. We were going to go and surprise him but then…”

Jooheon squeezes Minhyuk’s hand.

They meet a group of twelve boys with quick introductions to them before heading inside of the arena. It’s just how he drew it all those years ago. Nine stone pillars reach towards the sky with carvings of the nine gods on the top. Massive chains hang down, low enough to be aesthetically pleasing but tall enough not to hurt anyone. People of different races litter around the area, all of the chatting happily and making bets on who is to win. Flashes of green and orange appear in random spots as creatures continually make their way into the arena.

It’s everything Jooheon hoped for and everything he fears.

He feels sick at the thought of all these people being trapped here, knowing full well it was his fault.

Seungkwan’s and Minho’s names are everywhere, and each time he sees ‘Minho’ in bold letters, he can’t help but think the worst. Maybe it’s his Minho standing in the middle of the arena waiting to fight his guildmate. Maybe it’s his younger brother who is about to die. Maybe, just maybe.

Minhyuk yanks on his hand and sends a quiet smile to him. It’s not him, his smile seems to say, but the lump in throat and the odd butterflies in his stomach are telling him otherwise.

Seungcheol leads the group to the spot he and one of his members picked out. They were close enough to see the match without obstruction but far enough for Seungkwan not to hear his cheering friends.

It’s a bright atmosphere for a death match, something it should never be but there’s nothing Jooheon can do to change it. Smiling faces are all around him like their guildmate might not die, and he knows praises and cheerful drinking will be in store if Seungkwan dies. There might be some tears but in a death game such as this one, who has time to cry?

Loud music fills the air as thumps and cheers follow. Jooheon’s eyes travel to the center where there’s no one standing. He watches as two people walk in the arena, waving to all side of it before looking at each other and getting into position.

Minhyuk’s loud shout hurts Jooheon ears. The blonde screams for Seungkwan to pummeled his opponent.

Jooheon looks at the center where the two boys stand. One with hair blonder than Minhyuk’s and gauntlets wrapped around his pale wrists. The other with dark hair and a long staff in front of him.

“Seungkwannie is the one with blonde hair. He’s one of the most powerful Gem Mages I’ve seen in this game,” Minhyuk says with a bright smile. “I’m sure he’ll be able to beat that Shadow Mage in a heartbeat!”

A lump appears in Jooheon’s throat appears as he opens his menu. Quickly, he presses the ‘Events’ button reading:

> **SEUNGKWAN OF MONTEEN TO FIGHT MINHO OF STRAY BOYS. THE FIGHT IS TO THE DEATH WITH THE WINNER GAINING MORE HP POINTS AND LEVELING UP.**

Pictures of the boys smiling at him.

The fight begins.

“Minnie,” Jooheon whispers, “no.”

Minhyuk turns to him. “Did you say something?”

But Jooheon ignores him. He pushes off Minhyuk’s arm and runs down the steps. He hears Minhyuk and Kihyun yelling for him, but he’s screaming for someone else.

“MINNIE! MINHO! LEE MINHO!”

But Minho doesn’t turn instead focusing on Seungkwan’s attacks. His guildmate’s eyes are a bright blue as the incantation for ice magic floods the arena. Jooheon shakes his head and continues to run down the steps.

When he reaches the first row, he’s stopped by a barrier and fear floods in veins. Minho is losing with cuts running up and down his arms and blood pooling around him.

“LEE MINHO!” he screams again, pushing on the barrier. The noise he makes is loud enough for people to notice, some of which begin yelling at Jooheon to stop shoving against the boundary.

A scream erupts from the arena, and everyone’s attention is on the match. Jooheon continues to try and destroy the boundary. His consecutive hits against the invisible wall are beginning to damage it as soft cracking noises is what he hears.

Seungkwan has Minho on the ground, his iron gauntlets wrapped around Minho’s throat. Minho’s fingers are reaching for his staff, but he’s not going to make it, and the crowd cheers louder than before.

Jooheon panics and breaks the barrier with his fist. The shattering is loud enough that both Minho and Seungkwan turn their heads. The arena goes quiet.  
He tries to run to the middle, only to be stopped by more barriers and screeching people. Robots are coming towards him but his focus his on Minho who is staring at him with wide eyes.

“You are,” one of the robots begins, “are unauthorized to be here. Please le-”

“System Code 45272,” Jooheon cuts in. “Admin Honey. Rule, override.”

The robots freeze at Jooheon’s command. “Voice recognized. Code accepted,” they say.

The barrier surrounding Jooheon leaves, and he rushes again towards the middle. “Euigon!” he screams. “Minho’s status.”

He pushes Seungkwan off Minho who begins coughing. There’s disbelief across the younger’s face like he can’t believe who sitting in front of him.

“Jooheon hyung?” Minho says.

“I found you,” he says just as there’s a loud pop.

“Minho is dying,” another voice cuts through the air, Euigon. “2%.”

Minho smiles softly, not taking his eyes off Jooheon. “You found me only to lose me.”

Jooheon shakes his head, feeling tears rolling down his cheeks. There’s nothing he can do. No magic strong enough to raise Minho’s falling life points. “No,” he cries.

“I’m sorry hyung. I wanted to go home. I swear I did.”

“Minnie, please.”

“1%.” Euigon whispers, kneeling on the other side. His voice is soft for an AI. “Minnie…”

“Protect them. Win the game. Beat the Company, please hyung.” Minho closes his eyes and goes limp in Jooheon’s arms.

“He’s gone,” Euigon whispers.

Jooheon shakes his head and holds Minho’s body closer to him. “He’s still there Euigon, I can feel him.”

And feel him is something Jooheon wishes he can, but Minho’s body begins to feel lighter. Small flutters of orange light start to form around them before disappearing into the air. Jooheon cries louder as pieces of Minho fly around them before disappearing completely.

Euigon screams.

Minho is truly gone.

“You should have come sooner, Lee Jooheon,” a voice says. A voice Jooheon knows too well. He doesn’t look up. “This is your punishment for trying to erase the game.”

Anger flares up in Jooheon. “I erased the game, you asshole,” he says. “You just brought it back. Why? Why would you bring back this game, Yoonoh?”

Yoonoh chuckles. “Why not? A death game? You should have known better than to leave copies of your game around.”

Jooheon stands up and faces the man who haunts his nightmares. He looks the same as he did two years prior with dark hair and that evil glint in his eyes. He’s standing with his hips cocked to the side, ignoring the stares coming from the other players. He smiles brightly at Jooheon.

“I deleted them all.”

“You did not, but then again, I wasn’t expecting you know about the copy on my computer.”

Jooheon’s face pales. “I would have known.”

Yoonoh smiles wider. “Are you sure about that?” he walks towards Jooheon and presses a cold finger to his cheek. “Are you sure you would have known about the copy?” He walks away from Jooheon and stares out into the crowd. “It’s been a couple of years,” he begins, “since I’ve launched this game and not once have, I told you about the end game. How to get out of the death game. There are nine gods in this game that you have to defeat. Defeat the nine gods, and you can go home. Failure to so will have you stuck in my world.”

“Yoonoh,” Jooheon growls out.

“And remember folks, you die in the game, you die in real life!” Yoonoh looks to Jooheon. “Remember Heonnie that Sally Jackson watches you.” and then he’s gone.

The arena flashes in rainbow stating Seungkwan from Monteen is the winner of the match with his level of sixteen reaches seventeen, but no one cheers. Jooheon screams falling to his knees again. Seeing Yoonoh again is bringing too much pain. Losing Minho brings to much pain.

“Jooheon!” Euigon’s voice sounds panicked.

He closes his eyes and pictures a bright smile. Faintly, he can hear Minho’s voice calling him before that too is gone.

“Don’t leave,” he whispers quietly. “Minnie, you promised me you wouldn’t leave too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this marks the end of this? I've been dreaming about video game worlds for a while now and I don't understand why. (I spent my work day crafting this story because it. wouldn't. leave. Maybe it's because I've been watching SAO and looking for video game world fics to read. Who knows. Will I go back and flesh this world out more? Maybe? I'm kinda interested in it though because I feel like it would be interesting. I need more video game death stories out there. 
> 
> I'll say it once and I'll say it again, these stories are heavily inspired by the following stories We Hope You Enjoy Your Time Playing Phantasm by Stray_Anpanman and Dreamwatch by 3_RACHA. I tried my hardest not to copy them in anyway or form but there are some similarities. pleasedon'thurtme.


End file.
